


Возвращение

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Эриния Шепард [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Colonist (Mass Effect), Destroy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Post-Canon, Renegade Commander Shepard, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После уничтожения Жнецов коммандер Эриния Шепард выживает.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/9iHnQuuc0hg">видео с предысторией</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

  
Огненная волна накатывает и сшибает с ног. Времени хватает только на короткую мысль «вот и всё», потом на нее обрушивается тьма.  
Он обещал подождать ее за морем, но она не видит моря. Она вообще ничего не видит, вокруг только темнота, обжигающая и ледяная одновременно. Наверное, для нее нет и не может быть никакого моря, только тьма, куда не проникает ни один звук, ни лучик света, только жар, холод, и выворачивающая наизнанку боль. Она почти не удивлена.  
Спустя целую вечность она вдруг осознает, что откуда-то справа раздается тихое шипение, размеренное, повторяющееся, неуместное в ее личном аду. Она машинально пытается повернуться, чтобы определить источник звука, но онемевшее истерзанное тело не слушается. К шипению присоединяется какое-то пикание, в нос ударяет знакомым запахом медблока, и внезапно сознание включается полностью. В горле ощущается трубка, Шепард не чувствует большую часть тела, особенно слева, вероятно действует анестезия, но попытка пошевелить пальцами правой руки оказывается удачной. Видимо, это посылает какой-то сигнал, потому что вскоре она слышит звуки шагов и незнакомый голос кричит: «Мисс Лоусон, мисс Лоусон, кажется, она очнулась!». Снова звук шагов, прикосновения, и голос Миранды: «Шепард, ты меня слышишь?» Шепард снова чуть шевелит пальцами и чуть-чуть приоткрывает правый глаз. Все как в тумане, но Миранду нельзя не узнать. «Мы сейчас уберем трубку, потерпите!» — опять незнакомый голос. Она закрывает глаза, пока чьи-то руки касаются кожи, вытаскивают трубку аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких и заменяют на кислородную маску.  
— Шепард, ты меня слышишь? — Миранда настойчива, как и тогда, на станции «Цербера», только в этот раз она рядом, держит за руку, проверяет реакцию зрачков на свет, почти тормошит. Шепард хочет, чтобы ее оставили в покое, но соскользнуть обратно во обжигающую ледяную тьму ей не дают. — Шепард, ответь!  
— Пить, — хрипит она сквозь маску, и через секунду маску убирают, в губах оказывается соломинка. Прохладная жидкость проскальзывает в воспаленное горло, и становится чуть-чуть полегче. Настолько легче, что Шепард отваживается снова приоткрыть правый глаз. Левый почему-то не открывается, и зрение толком не фокусируется. Миранда словно находится за мутным стеклом, но, кажется, она выглядит как обычно, только на лице ледяной королевы явно читается обычная человеческая радость.  
— С возвращением, — говорит Лоусон, и в ее голосе тоже обычная человеческая радость. — Теперь отдыхай, ты опять очнулась слишком рано, до выздоровления еще далеко, — она кивает кому-то невидимому. — Поговорим позже.  
У Шепард нет ни сил ни возможности спорить. Сознание начинает отключаться, но она чуть сжимает пальцы Миранды и шепчет:  
— Жнецы?…  
— Все получилось, — отвечает Лоусон. — Их больше нет, отдыхай, Шепард.  
Все уплывает в темноту, на этот раз без всяких ощущений.

_Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness…_

* * *

Когда она в следующий раз приходит себя, рядом с ее кроватью стоит доктор Чаквас и внимательно читает что-то на своем инструментроне. Шепард больше по привычке пытается оценить свое состояние: левый глаз ничего не видит, зато правому намного лучше, по крайней мере картинка почти не расплывается. Левую руку она не чувствует вообще. Похоже, большая часть тела еще под действием местных обезболивающих.  
— Добрый вечер, коммандер, — говорит Чаквас, отвлекаясь от инструментрона. — Рада снова видеть вас, хотя бы и в качестве пациента. Честно должна вас предупредить, что работы предстоит еще довольно много.  
— Что у меня с глазом? — хрипло спрашивает Шепард, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Сама она не ощущает радости. Доктор невозмутимо дает ей попить какой-то кисловатой жидкости, потом вновь вызывает голографический дисплей.  
— Мы просто отключили часть ваших имплантов, чтобы дать организму восстановиться. Обещаю, скоро вы будет видеть не хуже чем прежде. Вот с левой рукой… проблема.  
Шепард молчит, ожидая продолжения. Машинально она пытается пошевелить рукой или хотя бы посмотреть на нее, но пока даже это движение головой ей не удается. Чаквас немного виновато продолжает:  
— Мы не сумели спасти вам руку, Шепард. Только удалить все, что от нее осталось после взрыва и заблокировать нервы. Позже, возможно, нам удастся добраться до нужных ресурсов и все восстановить, но… пока вот так. Остальное нам удалось подлечить, частично мы позаимствовали ненужные левой руке микроимпланты.  
Известие об отсутствии руки почему-то производит на Шепард гораздо меньше впечатления, чем новость о том, что Миранда и доктор Чаквас что-то не сумели сделать. И известия про ресурсы.  
— Что у вас с ресурсами? — ей надо знать, дурная привычка думать о том, что еще нужно добыть для войны, срабатывает быстрее, чем приходит осознание, что это только привычка. Чаквас непонимающе смотрит на нее, потом спохватывается:  
— Я почему-то думала, что вы знаете, вы ведь там были. Я-то сама видела только в записи, позже. Все эти необычные волны красного света, которые испустила Цитадель, после того, как вы туда добрались, очень сильно повредили наш ретранслятор. И в результате все корабли остались в Солнечной системе и не могут отсюда выбраться. Адмирал Хакет и остальные командующие стараются разобраться в произошедшем. Когда радость победы поутихла, все захотели по домам. Кроме гетов, разумеется, они все отключились и, по-моему, кварианцы уже разобрали их на запчасти… Простите, я что-то слишком увлеклась, — резко прерывает себя доктор, — вам сейчас нужно больше отдыхать. Если вкратце, ретрансляторы не работают, Миранда говорит, что ей нужно на станцию «Лазарь», левой руки у вас нет, а подробности про сражение вам лучше расскажет сам Хакет, когда мы ему разрешим визит. Пока вам надо лечиться и выздоравливать, Шепард.  
Шепард чувствует себя настолько уставшей, что ее хватает только на один вопрос:  
— Теперь-то это зачем?  
Чаквас удивленно поднимает брови, потом хмурится и внимательно оглядывает своего пациента. Потом говорит самым серьезным тоном:  
— Вы, помнится, говорили, что каждый должен заниматься своим делом. Солдаты — сражаться, а доктора латать их после сражений. Вы свое дело сделали, теперь дайте мне сделать мое.  
Она действительно говорила это, миллион жизней назад, прямо перед высадкой на Иден Прайм. Все началось там и тогда, даже их с Чаквас регулярные беседы. До этого она успешно избегала медблока «Нормандии», уже тогда зная, что спорить с доктором по вопросам лечения дело безнадежное. А сейчас нет сил на спор и сбежать тоже не получится, по крайней мере пока. Поэтому Шепард отвечает:  
— Ладно, делайте, что считаете нужным.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Чаквас нажимает на своем инструментроне какие-то кнопки. — Для начала отправим вас в глубокий здоровый сон.  
— Без сновидений, надеюсь, — бормочет Шепард сквозь зубы.  
— Я подберу соответствующую дозу, коммандер.

_Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand…_

* * *

Визит адмирала Хакета почти не откладывается в памяти. Главнокомандующий выглядит непривычно усталым и еще более старым, чем она помнит. Шепард равнодушно выслушивает речи про проявленный ей героизм, про текущую ситуацию с флотами и ретрансляторами и довольно прозрачный намек на то, что спасителю Галактики найдется и место и работа. Вернее это звучит скорее как: «Коммандер, выздоравливайте скорее, вы очень нужны. Кстати, командование намерено присвоить вам звание адмирала». Шепард слушает, не особенно вникая в смысл, пока в речи Хакета не проскальзывает что-то вроде вопроса: «А чего бы вы сами хотели?» Она задумывается. Единственное, что она действительно сейчас хочет — чтобы ее оставили в покое. Она отрешенно думает, что было бы здорово угнать какой-нибудь челнок, настроить его автопилот на ближайшую звезду, и прихватить с собой пистолет для верности. Может быть тогда ее не смогут снова найти и вытащить обратно. Может быть, за сияющей звездной короной она увидит долгожданное море. Может быть, ей наконец перестанет быть пусто и больно.  
— Давайте пока отложим этот вопрос, — наконец отвечает Шепард главнокомандующему, и адмирал соглашается, отдает честь и наконец уходит, ссылаясь на дела. Она засыпает, думая, что сейчас она до желанного челнока просто не доберется, она сейчас вообще ничего не может сделать, даже руку поднять, а значит нужно подождать, пока Лоусон и Чаквас доделают свою работу.

Если восстановившееся зрение ее не обманывает, Серый Посредник выглядит почти как обычно. Может быть, более радостной, но это вполне объяснимо. Лиара осторожно касается правой руки и, вздыхая, косится на пустоту под простыней слева. Шепард слабо отвечает на пожатие, она в самом деле рада видеть азари. Ради нее она даже временно отодвигает мысли о челноке с автопилотом и пытается изобразить хорошее настроение. Видимо, получается не слишком убедительно, потому что азари начинает часто менять тему разговора, невольно заваливая вновь воскресшего командира информацией.  
— Тали и остальные очень хотят тебя повидать, — наконец говорит она. — Им тоже нужно убедиться, что их капитан снова с ними.  
— Пока не с ними, — уточняет Шепард и мысленно добавляет. «И вряд ли будет» — Конечно, пусть приходят, я постараюсь никуда не уходить.  
Лиара удивленно вскидывает голову, узнавая цитату, и теперь Шепард меняет тему разговора:  
— Кстати, где Ферон?  
— Он был в другой системе, — отвечает Лиара, — я могу только надеяться, что с ним все в порядке.  
— Если он выжил, я бы на твоем месте присмотрелась к нему получше. Поближе. По-моему, такая преданность дорогого стоит.  
Азари внезапно смущается, Шепард тоже, припоминая, что роль свахи ей никогда не удавалась, обычно наоборот, поэтому она снова меняет тему:  
— Цитадель. Расскажи мне, что с Цитаделью?  
— Большая часть уцелела, — Лиара явно рада, что Шепард не стала дальше расхваливать Ферона. — Разрушения довольно сильные, и без Хранителей восстанавливать ее будет сложнее. Но нет ничего такого, с чем бы нельзя было справиться своими силами.  
«Хранители, — думает Шепард. — Они ведь тоже были синтетиками и их тоже больше нет. И теперь с Цитаделью придется возиться гораздо больше, чем все привыкли…» Внезапно мысль обрывается, потому что перед глазами встает образ станции, какой Шепард видела ее последний раз перед вылетом к «Кроносу». Мирную, безопасную на тот момент крепость, полную беженцев всех рас, кораблей со всей Галактики, постоянных жителей. А следом память услужливо подбрасывает картинку-воспоминание про горы трупов в коридоре по пути к Катализатору, и Шепард охватывает ужас такой силы, что уже привычное состояние усталого безразличия дает трещину.  
— Лиара, — срывающимся голосом произносит Шепард, вцепившись в руку азари. — На Цитадели кто-нибудь выжил?  
— Пока выживших еще не находили, — грустно отвечает та. — Но, насколько мне известно, еще не все части станции исследованы. Понимаешь, взрыв Катализатора вызвал довольно сильные разрушения. Некоторые куски «лепестков» просто оторвало, многие отсеки разгерметизированы. И Жнецы хорошо поработали над теми, кого нашли на Цитадели, остатков хасков обнаружили гораздо больше, чем мертвых тел.  
Шепард все еще пытается осознать масштаб катастрофы, но силы закончились. Она закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку.  
— Я тебя расстроила, — говорит Лиара. — Прости пожалуйста.  
— Если бы мы вовремя достали информацию с Тессии, у людей на Цитадели был бы шанс… — начинает Шепард, но азари резко прерывает ее:  
— Не надо! Я была там, помнишь? Ты сама говорила, приходится жертвовать многим, чтобы достичь цели! А там мы ничего не могли сделать, хорошо, что хотя бы выбраться удалось!  
— Слишком многим жертвовать нельзя, — грустно шепчет Шепард, вспоминая Призрака. — Это я хорошо усвоила.  
Она чувствует, что Лиара гладит ее по руке и снова открывает глаза. Азари смотрит на нее почти умоляюще. Шепард мысленно вздыхает, но сознание пронзает новая вспышка боли. Она несколько секунд пережидает приступ, потом выдыхает:  
— Ладно. Я не буду сейчас думать про это. Только… Если твоя информационная еще хоть как-то действует…  
— Все, что в моих силах, Шепард.  
— На Цитадели были люди, которые… — Шепард запинается каждом слове, не в силах спросить как следует. Потом резко выдыхает: — Кольят Криос. Коммандер Бейли. Узнай, пожалуйста.  
Лиара понимающе кивает:  
— Если я что-то узнаю, я немедленно сообщу. Но…  
— Я не надеюсь на то, что они выжили, Лиара. Я просто хочу знать.  
Серый Посредник кивает еще раз и встает. Шепард ухитряется чуть-чуть улыбнуться, как она надеется, ободряюще. Получается несомненно криво, но это лучше чем ничего, потому что Лиара тоже улыбается на прощание, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
Шепард нажимает на кнопку вызова медсестры и просит у пришедшей двойную дозу снотворного. Под закрытыми веками пылает звездная корона, она все становится ближе и ближе, а потом внезапно раздвигается, словно занавес, и Шепард слышит плеск волн.

_Kalahira, wash the sins from this one, and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit…_

* * *

Когда она в какой-то бессчетный раз выплывает из привычного уже медикаментозного забытья, рядом с ее кроватью сидит протеанин. По нему нельзя сказать, как долго он тут ждет и чего он ждет. Она слегка поворачивает к нему голову. Явик моргает всеми четырьмя глазами и произносит свое «коммандер» как обычно, полувопросительно, полутвердительно, разобрать невозможно.  
— Явик, — говорит ему Шепард. — Я рада видеть тебя живым.  
— Я выполнял ваш приказ, коммандер, — невозмутимо отвечает протеанин. — И я тоже рад видеть вас в живых. Это неожиданно, — добавляет он и Шепард не может понять, что именно для него неожиданно — то, что она жива или то, что он этому рад. Но не спрашивать же прямо.  
— Чем ты сейчас занят?  
Выражение лица Явика редко удается прочитать, но он кажется не слишком довольным.  
— Ничем. Цель моей жизни исполнена благодаря вам, новой у меня пока нет.  
— Ты, кажется, книгу хотел писать с Лиарой, если не ошибаюсь, — напоминает ему Шепард.  
— Да, — в голосе протеанина слышится плохо скрытое раздражение. — Я по ее просьбе пытаюсь научиться передавать максимальное возможное количество информации в ваших неудобных символах, но это не называется делом. Поэтому что делать дальше, я не знаю.  
— Я тоже, — честно признается Шепард. — Я даже книгу писать не собираюсь.  
Явик смотрит на нее так, что это можно счесть за некоторое удивление, смешанное с пониманием, и на некоторое время умолкает. Под его взглядом Шепард становится неловко и неуютно, даже больше чем обычно. Она плохо представляет себе, как она именно сейчас выглядит, но наполовину парализованное лекарствами и покрытое шрамами лицо вряд ли приятное зрелище.  
— Мы похожи больше, чем я думал. Но вам потребуется время для восстановления, коммандер, — наконец произносит свой приговор протеанин. — Поэтому я должен идти.  
Он встает и направляется к двери. Он уже почти выходит, когда она наконец решается.  
— Явик… — шепчет она и к ее удивлению протеанин слышит и оборачивается. — Явик, пожалуйста.

Ей удается приподнять правую руку над простыней. Невысоко, но все-таки у нее получается. Удивительно дело, но протеанин понимает, что она от него хочет, возвращается к ней и снова садится рядом. Чуть помедлив, он осторожно берет ее за руку. Она никому бы никогда не смогла рассказать, что произошло в Цитадели, но с Явиком слова не нужны. Ее захлестывает водоворот памяти: луч, упирающийся в небо, незнакомые коридоры Цитадели, заваленные трупами людей, Призрак, ставший наполовину хаском, захвативший под контроль их с Андерсоном и заставивший ее выстрелить в своего командира, Призрак, думавший, что может властвовать Галактикой и умерший от одной-единственной пули, и Андерсон, словно уснувший рядом: «Я горжусь тобой, дитя», желание наконец отдохнуть, кровь на пальцах и смертельная усталость, голос Хакета в наушнике: «Шепард, Шепард, ничего не происходит, Горн не стреляет, сделайте что-нибудь», полупрозрачный мальчик из кошмаров, оказавшийся Катализатором, искусственным интеллектом и хозяином Жнецов, заставляющий сделать выбор, и выбор, который нужно сделать здесь и сейчас, как можно скорее, потому что на огромных экранах — гибнущий соединенный флот Галактики, каждая секунда уносит тысячи жизней, наконец сам выбор — красный силовой кабель, трескающийся под выстрелами из ее пистолета, волна взрыва, накрывающая с головой и низвергающая в ледяную пропасть…

Явик вздрагивает и выпускает ее руку. По лицу Шепард текут слезы, она медленно поднимает руку к своему лицу и неловко вытирает их, натыкаясь пальцами на покрывающие левую щеку повязки. Протеанин долго молчит, осмысляя увиденное.  
— Спасибо, — это выговорить очень трудно, кажется ее немного трясет.  
— Это большая честь для меня, коммандер Эриния Шепард.  
Она вспоминает, как и зачем он единственный раз назвал кого-то по имени, и пытается возразить:  
— Не надо, сейчас в этом не смысла.  
Он видимо тоже вспоминает эту сцену, потому что качает своей уродливой головой:  
— Я не преследую никаких целей, это знак уважения.  
Шепард почему-то сразу верит ему. А он снова берет ее за руку и уже водоворот его памяти накрывает ее с головой, перед глазами снова луч, разрезающий небеса, ее собственное лицо, крик «Пошел!», необычно громкий гул двигателя «Нормандии» и волны красного света, догоняющие несущийся на предельной скорости корабль, треск обшивки при крушении, открывающийся шлюз и внезапно совершенно нереальный, еще недавно совершенно невозможный пейзаж — солнце, невероятно яркое, деревья, горы и чистое от Жнецов голубое небо. Команда Нормандии перед мемориальной доской, табличка с именем Андерсона и Гаррус, сжимающий в руках еще одну табличку, с ее именем. «Мы будем искать, пока не найдем», — слышит Шепард, и водоворот наконец выбрасывает ее обратно в реальность. Она смотрит на Явика и готова поклясться, что он улыбается, насколько это вообще возможно с его-то лицом. Повторять «спасибо» кажется совершенно неуместным. Протеанин встает и направляется к выходу, и, уже дойдя до дверей, останавливается и, не поворачиваясь, произносит:  
— Если вы решите, что дальше делать, коммандер, позовите меня с собой.  
— Если, — отвечает она.  
Она впервые засыпает без лекарств.

_Kalahira, this one’s heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention._

* * *

— Что на этот раз тебя смущает? — Шепард непонимающе смотрит на «церберовскую чирлидершу», она уже давно не видела Лоусон такой неуверенной.  
— Знаешь, в прошлый раз у меня были практически неограниченные ресурсы для твоего восстановления. Я как-то до сих пор не могу осознать, что сейчас с оборудованием такие серьезные проблемы. До станции проекта «Лазарь» до сих пор не добраться, как сама понимаешь, там бы я смогла найти что-нибудь полезное, а в Солнечной системе можно найти далеко не все. Ретрансляторы пока даже в тестовом режиме запускать опасаются.  
Шепард молчит и ждет продолжения.  
— Поскольку неизвестно, когда я смогу заняться восстановлением твоей руки, — наконец говорит Миранда, — я рекомендую временное протезирование. Позже, если ты захочешь, мы можем все исправить. Ты не возражаешь?  
— А у меня есть выбор? — слегка усмехается Шепард. Миранда недовольно морщится:  
— Разумеется, есть. Можно подождать непонятно сколько времени, а ты пока будешь обходиться одной правой.  
— Ладно, делай как считаешь нужным. В конце концов действительно никто не знает мой организм лучше тебя, мамочка.  
— Тогда через несколько дней мы это сделаем, — голос Лоусон звучит уверенно, с легкой ноткой ехидства. Она уловила колкость, и собирается ответить тем же. — Пусть мое детище получше восстановится.  
Шепард закатывает глаза и устраивается поудобнее. Ей даже не хочется опять спрашивать, зачем все это нужно. Кажется, она начинает бояться, что ей сумеют объяснить.

Специалист Трейнор, новый курсант N7 Вега и просто хороший пилот Кортес появляются в ее палате уже после того, как протез установлен и успешно прошел первые тесты. Шепард пока не двигает рукой, вообще по большей части она лежит, и, когда не спит, пытается вспомнить практику медитаций. Они совершенно бесцельны, но время убивают замечательно. Когда посетители входят, Шепард включается обратно в реальность и некоторое время рассматривает пришедших. Потом говорит:  
— Вольно. Говорить, как вы меня рады видеть, совершенно необязательно, я верю заранее, что вы хотели это сказать. Чем вы сейчас заняты?  
Саманта, Джеймс и Стив переглядываются, и по результатам быстрого молчаливого совещания мужчины предоставляют девушке начать разговор.  
— Мы… Чем обычно, — голос Саманты звучит как никогда неуверенно. — Вега тренируется, я анализирую информацию, а Стив летает, куда пошлют. Дел хватает, коммандер. Все в порядке, на «Нормандии» тоже. Адмирал Хакет все-таки начал использовать ее как мобильный штаб, как планировалось изначально.  
— А решетка на входе в зал совещаний так и осталась? И эти болтливые часовые?  
— Да, хотя ходят слухи, что пост уберут, — Джеймс выразительно пожимает накачанными плечами. — В такое время двум парам рук можно найти дело поважнее, чем точить лясы на совершенно ненужном посту.  
— Наконец-то, — усмехается Шепард. — Давно пора. А как там Джокер? Гаррус? — она немного опасается услышать ответ, но не спросить нельзя. Стив и Саманта переглядываются.  
— Гарруса где-то носит по его турианским делам, — говорит Джеймс. — А Джокер…  
— Пока «Нормандия» на приколе, в основном роется в банках данных, оставшихся от СУЗИ, — произносит до того молчавший Стив. Шепард кажется, что в голосе пилота звучит печаль и понимание. Неудивительно.  
— Мне кажется, он по ней очень скучает, — добавляет Саманта. — Я тоже…  
— Мы все, — внезапно присоединяется Джеймс.  
— Если мои расчеты верны, — серьезно продолжает девушка, — то сигнал Катализатора разрушил все искусственные интеллекты в Галактике. Геты тоже больше не функционируют. Тали говорит, что кварианцы не знают, радоваться им или огорчаться, ведь они только успели договориться со своими творениями, начать получать их помощь и вот…  
— Да, — отвечает Шепард, потому что надо сказать что-то в этом роде. — Мне тоже будет не хватать СУЗИ.  
— Мы вас совсем заговорили, коммандер, а ведь доктор Чаквас просила нас не утомлять вас длинной беседой, — Стив извиняюще улыбается. — Простите пожалуйста.  
— Все нормально.  
— Тали хотела зайти завтра или послезавтра, как только закончит дела в кварианском флоте. Он тоже тут застрял, как и остальные.  
— Она говорит, что адмиралы не могут дождаться возвращения на Раннох и каждый час находят новый повод поругаться, — смеется Вега.  
Шепард вспоминает кварианских адмиралов и удрученно вздыхает.  
-Да, я буду рада ее видеть, — наконец произносит Шепард и понимает, что да, в самом деле будет рада.  
«И передавайте привет Джокеру,« — хочется ей добавить, но она не решается.  
Вся компания дружно кивает, прощается и вываливается в коридор. «Надо же, как они спелись,« — удивленно думает Шепард.

Кварианка появляется не пару дней спустя, как было обещано, а гораздо позже. Насколько именно, Шепард не может сказать — все дни кажутся ей одинаковыми, поэтому следить за временем получается плохо. Да и незачем. Тали входит стремительно и плюхается в кресло рядом с кроватью.  
— Прости, что долго не приходила, Шепард, но мы наконец запустили ретранслятор Соль! Последние несколько зондов прошли без потерь, потом мы получили их обратно и вчера рискнули наконец отправить туда исследовательский корабль с людьми, готовыми идти на риск! И они через час вернулись. Пока работают только несколько ретрансляторов, мы получили весточки из туманности Афины, Апийского креста, Бассейна Аннос и, разумеется, из Вуали Персея, ну в саларианцах и наших я не сомневалась, остальные тоже работают на совесть, так что, я надеюсь, скоро галактическая сеть снова заработает! Ой, прости, я вываливаю на тебя свои новости, а ведь хотела спросить как ты себя чувствуешь…  
— Тали, твои новости гораздо интереснее, чем мое самочувствие, правда. — Шепард совершенно не хочется говорить о себе, потому что ей совершенно нечего сказать. — Доктор Чаквас говорит, что я поправлюсь. Лучше расскажи еще, как вы чинили ретранслятор и как ты справляешься со своими коллегами.  
— Ну если доктор Чаквас говорит, то все будет хорошо! — отвечает кварианка. Она щебечет без умолку еще минут пятнадцать, то углубляясь в технические подробности, то ругая на чем свет стоит своих адмиралов, которые от безделья и невозможности немедленно вернуться к отвоеванной родной планете грызутся по любому поводу. Тали полна планов на будущее, она снова рассказывает своему коммандеру, какой она хочет построить дом:  
— Ну ты помнишь, там, где мы убили Жнеца, помнишь? Там еще такие скалы, вид будет потрясающий!  
— Конечно помню, — Шепард думает о Легионе. Видимо, Тали тоже о нем вспоминает, потому что говорит:  
— Ты знаешь, мне почти жаль, что гетов больше нет. Мы пытались их починить, пытались собрать данные о том странном излучении, что их убило…  
— Вы с ума сошли?! — она взрывается так внезапно, что кварианка подскакивает на своем сидении. — Ваша сумасшедшая раса в шаге от того, чтобы создать новых Жнецов! Ты понимаешь, что Жнецы — это те же геты, только древние. Те, кто их создал, поняли свою ошибку, но было слишком поздно! Они создали Катализатор, чтобы решить проблему и он решил. Унитожив своих создателей, уничтожая развитые расы в Галактике каждый цикл! Подумай, сколько было этих циклов, сколько погибло людей, протеан и я даже не знаю кого, теперь их нет и никогда не будет! Мы делали все, чтобы это остановить, а вы хотите начать все сначала? Прямо сейчас?! Разрушить все, ради чего мы все боролись, ради чего жертвовали людьми, кораблями, целыми планетами! Он предупреждал меня, что так будет, но я не хотела в это верить. И никак не думала, что вы начнете, когда еще Жнецы толком не остыли!  
Тали ошеломленно молчит, сжимая руки. Потом склоняет голову.  
— Я не знала, Шепард, я….Мы все не знали. Не думали, что дело обстоит так.  
— Так начните уже думать, вы… Бош’теты!  
Кварианка вздрагивает, услышав ругательство на своем языке, и некоторое время потрясенно молчит. Потом Тали встает и начинает говорить, ее голос через интерком шлема звучит торжественно и уверенно:  
— Теперь, когда я все знаю, я вижу цель своей жизни так ясно, как никогда раньше. Я… Мы хотели только вернуть свой родной мир, откуда нас изгнали наши же создания, я хотела только построить дом на Раннохе. Но теперь я вижу, что этого мало. Я должна убедить свою расу не повторять ошибок, чтобы через много тысяч лет наш народ не проклинали, как мы теперь проклинаем создателей Старых Машин. Чтобы это не повторилось. Я позабочусь об этом, Шепард, я сделаю так, чтобы меня услышали. Это великая цель, ради которой я ничего не пожалею.  
— А они поверят тебе, Тали? — устало спрашивает Шепард, этот внезапный взрыв эмоций совершенно лишил ее сил, даже говорить становится почти непосильной задачей, но она должна. Нельзя, чтобы все, за что они боролись, было зря.  
— Поверят, Шепард, — решительно отвечает кварианка. — Я воспользуюсь твоим именем. Они поверят. И запомнят. Надолго. Я, Тали’Зора вас Раннох, адмирал флота кварианцев, обещаю тебе это. Я не ограничусь разговором с нашими адмиралами. Я буду говорить об этом со всеми, пока весь флот Галактики все еще здесь, в Солнечной системе. Пусть все расы услышат и запомнят твои слова.  
— Не делай из меня пророка, пожалуйста. Или еще чего-нибудь похуже.  
— Если понадобится, сделаю, Шепард, Галактика этого стоит. А теперь я пойду, мне нужно подумать, что можно сделать прямо сейчас. Работы предстоит очень много. А тебе нужно выздоравливать.  
«Что я, черт побери, наделала», — печально думает Шепард, но не пытается возражать. История не должна повториться, хотя бы в обозримом будущем. Она впервые задумывается, что было бы, если бы из предложенного Катализатором она выбрала бы другой вариант. Она бы могла контролировать Галактику, могла бы навсегда ее изменить, выбрав непонятный, жутковатый синтез. Но Шепард не хочет изменить свое решение, она выбрала то, что считала правильным. И считает до сих пор. Последствия выбора — то, с чем приходится иметь дело живым, и, наверное, хорошо, что ей удалось донести хотя бы часть полученной информации до тех, для кого она будет иметь значение.  
— До свидания, Тали, Удачи тебе на твоем пути.  
— Спасибо, мой капитан, — отвечает кварианка. — До свидания. Вы меня никогда не подводили и я вас не подведу.

_Guide this one to where the traveler never tires…_

* * *

Уже несколько дней Шепард осваивает серебристый протез, и ей уже удаются кое-какие простейшие манипуляции. Тонкая металлическая рука на удивление хорошо отзывается на приказы мозга, и доктор Чаквас с удовлетворением просматривает результаты тестов, заставляет много тренироваться, поэтому Шепард катает пластиковый шарик неловкими пока еще пальцами, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.  
«Наверное перестраиваться обратно будет не легче, — думает она. — А может быть и не придется».  
От занятий ее отрывает писк интеркома.  
— К вам мистер Моро, коммандер Шепард, вы можете его принять?  
Сердце ухает куда-то вниз, но Шепард моментально берет себя в руки.  
— Разумеется, могу. Пусть заходит.  
Металлические пальцы продолжают катать шарик, кажется, уже без участия мозга. Через несколько минут двери раздвигаются в разные стороны, и в палату, ковыляя, заходит Джокер. Он добирается до кресла и неловко устраивается в нем, поглядывая на Шепард из-под козырька неизменной кепки.  
— Привет, — наконец нарушает неловкое молчание Шепард. — Давно тебя не видела.  
— Здравствуй, шкипер. Я был немножко занят, — отзывается Джокер и умолкает. Шепард кивает в ответ, надеясь, что это выглядит не слишком глупо. Некоторое время они оба ничего не говорят, потом пилот наконец произносит:  
— Я рад, что все получилось.  
Шепард старается сохранять нейтральное выражение лица и отвечает ему в тон:  
— Не хотела тебя разочаровать, Джокер.  
Он кивает, потом вертит головой. Потом все-таки говорит:  
— Все получилось, ведь так?  
— Да, — кивает она, пальцы протеза неуверенно терзают шарик. Джокер некоторое время следит за ее упражнениями со странным выражением лица, потом замечает:  
— Хорошо, что вам пригодилась рука.  
— В смысле? — непонимающее переспрашивает она и пилот объясняет:  
— Рука СУЗИ. Ей она теперь без надобности, а Миранда искала подходящий протез. Тело доктора Евы собрали в «Цербере», так что интерфейс у имплантов был схожий, Миранда говорит, все было довольно просто, все подошло как родное.  
Шарик трещит в металлических пальцах. Шепард медленно вытаскивает осколки пластика из рефлекторно сжавшегося левого кулака, потом осматривает протез заново. Потом переводит взгляд на пилота. Она не знает, что сказать. Он мнется, поняв, что сморозил лишнее, но глаза не отводит.  
— Вы были правы, шкипер, говоря, что все это глупо.  
— Я ошибалась, — выдавливает Шепард. — Мне жаль.  
— Мне тоже, — грустно отвечает Джокер. — Я должен опять как-то привыкнуть, что «Нормандия» больше со мной не разговаривает. Но я нашел выход, — почти усмехается он. — Я собрал ВИ, и когда становится совсем тоскливо, вызываю ее голограмму. Все данные, все записи — они остались в банках данных. Даже ее голос. Это не то, что раньше, но это почти как раньше. Она ведь и раньше была не настоящей, верно? Так что я даже почти могу с ней поговорить, хотя потрогать не могу. Ну так я и раньше этого не мог, пока она не нашла себе мобильную платформу.  
— Есть ли у этого устройства душа?, — задумчиво произносит Шепард, снова вспоминая Легиона. И продолжает: — Тали сказала ему, что есть. И СУЗИ, она тоже была…  
— Да, конечно. — он вздыхает, соглашаясь.  
— «Серый ящик» СУЗИ, конечно, намного больше, чем тот, что есть у Касуми, но она говорила, что это лучше, чем ничего.  
— Все будет как раньше? — внезапно перебивает ее Джокер. — «Нормандия» ваш корабль, я ваш пилот, а вы мой капитан?  
Шепард не знает, что ему ответить. Что ей дико хочется спрятаться от всех, найти хоть немножко покоя после всего того, что пришлось сделать, что ей периодически хочется сделать то, чем она грозила Хакету, образ челнока с автопилотом, настроенным на Солнце, преследует ее очень часто, а в такие моменты, когда приходят ее товарищи, перед которыми она чувствует себя в чем-то виноватой, видимо в том, что она не может оправдать их ожиданий, ей хочется заорать: «Оставьте меня наконец, я все сделала, что могла, оставьте! Я не могу больше!»  
Видимо, ее чувства ясно отражаются на ее лице, поэтому Джокер снова вздыхает. Молчание снова становится неловким, но, похоже, пилот очень хочет высказать все, что накопилось, потому что второго шанса может не быть.  
— Капитан, я должен вам еще кое-что сказать. Должен попросить у вас прощения.  
— За что? — очень искренне удивляется Шепард, потому что в самом деле не понимает.  
— Если бы я не пытался спасти первую «Нормандию», вам бы не пришлось идти за мной и меня вытаскивать из кресла. И вы бы не умерли тогда, в первый раз. Я виноват перед вами гораздо больше, чем вы думаете, что виноваты передо мной.  
Она смотрит на него во все глаза, и под ее взглядом он весь перекашивается и съеживается еще сильнее. В самом деле, только в кресле пилота он выглядит как нормальный здоровый человек, и по доброй воле с кораблем он расстаться не смог бы, и если бы она его не вытащила силком тогда и не засунула в спасательный бот, он бы сгорел вместе с «Нормандией SR1». Сгорел и никогда бы не увидел новую «Нормандию», не познакомился бы с СУЗИ, неизвестно вернулись бы Шепард с командой после налета на базу Коллекционеров, если бы Джокер не сидел за штурвалом, если бы, если бы…  
— Если бы я тогда не умерла, — и это звучит эхом ее мыслей, но голос внезапно обретает уверенные, почти командные нотки, — и «Цербер» не собрал меня заново, если бы не все эти импланты, улучшения, которые мы проводили в лаборатории Мордина, я бы не выжила в этот раз, Джокер. Так что, я думаю, мы в расчете. И хватит об этом.  
Пилот облегченно расслабляется и его губы складываются в подобие улыбки.  
— Спасибо, шкипер, — искренне говорит он. — Ну так что дальше?  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Шепард, разом помрачнев. — В любом случае, перестаньте сидить на базе, держа меня за ручку. Займитесь делом, не верю, что сейчас лучшему кораблю Альянса нечем заняться!  
— Так мы летаем, Шепард! — Джокер уже ухмыляется во весь рот. — Хакет наконец осел на Земле и теперь регулярно посылает нас с поручениями, дел по горло! А коммандер Аленко пока замещает тебя на должности капитана.  
— Кайден? — удивленно переспрашивает она. — Он-то откуда взялся?  
«Теперь коммандер, значит».  
— Хакет назначил его, до твоего выздоровления, если ты, конечно, решишь вернуться. Ну, слухи такие ходят. Так что мы при деле, не беспокойся. Сильно надоедать тебе не будем.

Шепард пытается переварить Кайдена Аленко в роли капитана ее корабля. Она, честно говоря, совершенно забыла о его существовании, выбросив из головы сразу после разговора в лифте, ей было совершенно не до бывшего сослуживца, который регулярно ставил вопрос о доверии и напоминал ей о «Цербере». У нее никогда не было ни сил ни желания что-то ему объяснять. Они поговорили-то как следует только после убийства Удины, после того, как целую минуту держали друг друга на мушке и чуть не убили. Речь о каком-то доверии после этого уже идти уже не могла. Она внезапно поняла, что испытывает что-то, похожее ревность и раздражение, думая, что Кайден сейчас торчит в ее каюте, трогает ее вещи, командует ее кораблем. Возможно, незнакомец на его месте раздражал бы куда меньше. С другой стороны, какая ей теперь разница.  
— Удачи вам с новым командиром, — наконец выдавливает она.  
Джокер неторопливо выбирается из кресла, обводит глазами палату и ковыляет к тумбочке. Берет оттуда новый шарик и аккуратно вкладывает в металлические пальцы протеза.  
— А вы выздоравливайте, шкипер. Ладно?  
«Неужели он в самом деле думает, что все будет как раньше? — думает Шепард, провожая пилота взглядом. — Ничего не будет, как раньше. Никогда не бывает. Но это же Джокер, он в самом деле верит, что это возможно." Ей хочется спрятаться, запереть все двери и больше никого не видеть. Правда, для этого придется хотя бы встать с постели, а это пока еще дается с большим трудом. Шепард вздыхает и возобновляет упражнения с шариком.

_…the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve…_

* * *

Ее здоровье почти восстановилось, по крайней мере доктор Чаквас говорит, что они сделали все, что могли. Протез слушается неплохо, она отрабатывает все положенные упражнения в тренажерном зале, привыкает к новым способностям и пытается восстанавливать старые. И старается поменьше думать о том, что будет дальше. Дни похожи один на другой, посетители к счастью бывают нечасто, и она в основном проводит время в палате, где медитирует на панорамное окно, все чаще и чаще переключая на морские пейзажи. В один из дней на личный терминал ей приходит сообщение от Гарруса, он пишет, что хотел бы зайти к ней, она мысленно пожимает плечами и отвечает коротким «да». Она не видела турианца с самого Лондона, где они даже толком не поговорили, она пробежала мимо него, думая, что еще успеет это сделать, но потом ей пришлось отражать нападение хасков на баррикаду, и возвращаться она не стала. Ей немного любопытно, чем он на этот раз решил заняться, после того, как перестал калибровать орудия на «Нормандии».  
Турианец ничуть не изменился с их последней встречи, та же броня, те же манеры неуверенного в себе солдата. Она приветствует его коротким кивком и указывает на одно из двух кресел перед окном. Во второе она садится сама. Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга, потом Гаррус произносит:  
— Шепард. Я не надеялся, что нам снова удастся поговорить.  
— Мне казалось, что ты не из тех, кто теряет надежду. И доводишь дело до конца.  
Разумеется, он не знает, что Явик показал ей в своей прямолинейной протеанской манере, поэтому он выглядит немного удивленным. Она тем временем продолжает:  
— Кажется, Лиара говорила мне, что ты вернулся на Палавен, когда появилась возможность.  
— Да, — кивает он. — Я должен был увидеться с семьей, помочь, чем могу с восстановлением своей планеты. Хотя мой опыт сейчас не самый нужный, Жнецов-то не осталось, так что звание «Советника по Жнецам» я оставил в прошлом. Просто некоторое время командовал летучим отрядом по наведению порядка.  
— Наведение порядка? Похоже на твою работу в СБЦ, кажется.  
— Действительно, во многом похоже. Ты не представляешь, Шепард, сколько повылезало всякой мрази, когда угроза общего уничтожения наконец отступила. Мародеры, воры, громилы всех мастей. Кому-то надо наводить порядок, так что без работы я не остался.  
— Зачем тогда ты прилетел сюда? Преступники на Палавене кончились? — для проформы спрашивает Шепард. Гаррус непонимающе смотрит на нее, но тем не менее отвечает:  
— Я услышал, что ты скоро снова встанешь в строй и захотел лично в этом убедиться.  
— Убедился?  
— Пока я в этом не уверен, — неожиданно произносит турианец. Она досадливо пожимает плечами и начинает сосредоточенно изучать свои колени, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, чтобы он ушел побыстрее. В голову приходит идея и она немедленно ее озвучивает:  
— На «Нормандии» сейчас летает Кайден, ты, кажется, хотел снова с ним поработать. Попросись к нему, не думаю, что он тебе откажет. Я думаю, у них тоже найдется работа по наведению порядка.  
— А ты как же? — удивляется он.  
— Я пока не в форме, сам видишь, — она крутит перед его носом блестящим протезом. — Вряд ли я смогу быть полезной.  
— Ты можешь какое-то время не ходить на боевые миссии, Шепард. Есть работа и полегче, необязательно же кроганам башки проламывать.  
Ее пронзает внезапная боль и следом является злость. Она вспоминает, что этот разговор уже был, только это она уговаривала Тейна полететь с ней. Даже эта шутка про кроганов, привычная для ее экипажа — она тоже ее использовала. С тем же успехом. «Что вообще Гаррус себе позволяет?!»  
— Нет, — коротко бросает она. Турианец явно разочарован, но тем не менее продолжает:  
— Ладно, но все-таки что ты собираешься делать?  
«Что я собираюсь делать, что я собираюсь делать…- думает она, глядя на искусственный пейзаж за окном. — Угнать челнок и настроить его автопилот на Солнце. И пистолет прихватить, чтоб гарантированно не достали».  
Она каким-то краем сознания ощущает вдруг наступившую в комнате тишину и переводит взгляд на турианца. Тот смотрит на нее очень странно, она никогда не видела его таким.  
— Не это я ожидал услышать, — медленно произносит он. — Но если ты в самом деле этого хочешь, я могу найти тебе челнок.  
«Я что, сказала это вслух?» — вяло удивляется она и качает головой.  
— Это мое дело.  
— Значит и мое, — решительно отвечает он. — Автопилоты челноков нестабильны вблизи мощных гравитационных полей, может понадобиться ручное управление. Я могу сесть за штурвал.  
Когда-то ей говорили, что друг — это человек, который, если нужно, поможет спрятать труп. Шепард не знает, как назвать друга, который готов помочь спрятать ей её собственный труп. И по привычке прикрыть своим.  
— Ты спятил, Вакариан, — зло выдыхает она.  
— Наверное, я никогда не был по-настоящему нормальным.  
— И что ты опустишься до такого пошлого морального шантажа, я тоже не предполагала.  
Она чувствует, что допустила ошибку, случайно проговорившись, и от этого злится еще сильнее. Шепард вскакивает и отходит от него к обзорному окну. За спиной сумасшедший турианец гнет свою линию:  
— Еще в СБЦ меня научили разделять шантаж и констатацию фактов, Шепард. Поверь, это не шантаж.  
«Не поверю,» — думает она. Злость усиливается настолько, что, кажется, она того гляди потеряет контроль над собой. Между пальцами начинают потрескивать искры, зато всю апатию как рукой снимает. Еще немного она развернется и влепит разрядом в наглую турианскую морду. Но ей хватает выдержки не оборачиваться и, дав себе время чуть-чуть успокоиться, она повторяет сквозь зубы:  
— Ты спятил, Вакариан. Нет. И напоминаю, если ты забыл, что я не позволяю обсуждать мои приказы.  
— Шепард, — звучит за спиной усталый, но уверенный голос. — Пока мы искали тебя, я понял одну вещь. Я всегда хотел делать то, что считал правильным. Защищать людей, наказывать преступников, уничтожать Жнецов и Коллекционеров, если понадобится. Но без тебя не получится. Без тебя у меня ничего не получается, я пробовал, ты помнишь. И поэтому я решил, что самым правильным для меня будет быть рядом с тобой. Куда бы ты не отправилась.

Мысль, что она притащит с собой Гарруса за долгожданное море, вызывает истерический смешок, который она не дает себе труда сдерживать. Зато злость куда-то внезапно испаряется. И следом является следующая мысль, которая заслоняет все другие соображения. Тейн бы не одобрил ее. Он поступал иначе, остаток жизни он потратил на то, что считал осмысленным, и это казалось ей правильным. Что она ему скажет, когда они наконец встретятся там? Что выбросила с таким трудом спасенную друзьями жизнь в угоду собственному эгоизму и заодно убила одного из них? Может быть, Тейн даже не сказал бы этого вслух, но ей эта мысль не дала бы покоя даже после смерти. Если, конечно, там что-то действительно будет, после этой самой смерти. И теперь, сознавая это, она понимает, что это для нее не выход. Ей снова больно, но, как и тогда, боль напоминает ей о том, что жизнь не кончилась и нужно двигаться дальше.  
Потом она вспоминает кое о чем.  
— А как же Тали? — ей казалось, что эти двое вместе, после того, как перед вылетом на последнюю миссию Шепард обходила «Нормандию», чтобы убедиться, что все готовы, кварианка была у Гарруса на главной батарее, кажется, они обнимались. Поэтому она не может не спросить.  
— Тали улетела на Раннох с остальным флотом, — в его голосе звучит наигранное безразличие. — Ей нужно строить свой мир заново. Их мир. В общем, ничего не получилось. Наверное и не могло, все-таки сама понимаешь, разные расы… Много сложностей.  
Шепард вспоминает любимый сериал Тали про любовь кварианки и турианца, которая та заставила ее посмотреть в один из вечеров на Цитадели, и цинично думает, что, видимо, романтика не выдержала столкновения с реальностью.  
— Мне жаль, — тем не менее произносит она.  
— Мне тоже.  
Она с сожалением думает, что если бы у них все получилось, то Гаррус не пришел бы к ней с такими идиотскими идеями. Вернее, если глядеть правде в глаза, идиотские идеи как раз у нее, а он только следует за ней, потому что для него так правильно. Тоже своего рода идиотизм, конечно. Но он уже прыгал за ней в пекло, неоднократно, ретранслятор Омега-4 по большому счету не слишком отличался от того, чего ей хотелось последнее время. Разница только в том, что тот прыжок имел какой-то смысл, а сейчас?

Может быть, она на самом деле она не верит, что когда-нибудь увидит морской берег, на котором ждет ее Тейн.  
Может быть у нее все равно ничего не получится, даже если она направит корабль на звезду.  
Может быть, когда она наконец умрет по-настоящему, окончательно, у нее наконец все получится и ее встретят за морем.  
Но это будет не так, как мечталось ей в последние месяцы. И не сейчас.  
Пока она жива, она должна что-то делать.

Она вспоминает Джокера, Явика, и остальных и осознает наконец, что это был просто вопрос времени. «Вот сволочи,» — последней вспышкой злости думает она, вздыхает и оборачивается к турианцу. Тот сидит неподвижно, уставившись взглядом куда-то себе под ноги, и ждет ее решения, словно приговора на суде. У нее внезапно возникает дурацкая мысль погладить его склоненную голову по гребню, но Шепард немедленно ее прогоняет. Вместо этого она подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо, призывая ко вниманию.  
— Как ты думаешь, Аленко согласится освободить мою каюту?  
Гаррус вскидывает голову и ошарашено глядит на нее, явно ничего не понимая. Пока он собирается с мыслями, она убирает руку и отступает на шаг.  
— Самара говорила, что люди непредсказуемы, — усмехается она. — И это действительно так.  
— Я говорил с Кайденом, — наконец произносит турианец. — Он говорил, что был бы рад освободить чужое место. Твое место, Шепард.  
— Да, мое, — соглашается она.

Будь он человеком, не будь он ее подчиненным столько времени, он наверняка бы сграбастал ее своими длинными лапами, поднял в воздух и покружил, пока бы у нее не захватит дух. Шепард просто уверена в этом, и ее почему-то неожиданно веселит эта мысль. Но он просто сидит и заворожено смотрит как она снова подходит ближе, хлопает его по плечу, и командует:  
— Пошли проверим. Хакет что-то говорил про адмиральское звание, так что приказы по-прежнему буду отдавать я.  
— Я с тобой, — отзывается он. — Как в старые добрые времена.

_Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо: [BlackRook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook) за бетинг.


End file.
